fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Delinius/Maxwell
|Maxwell, about his position at Isles & Quint}} |Pestertag}} |Pseudonym during the witch hunts.}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = | }} Info Delinius Maxwell Langton (Maxwell) is the Omicron timeline iteration of Delinius, born in much the same way as on most of the other timelines. With the rise of Isles & Quint as a company, however, he quickly joined to become one of its employees and proves to be of great value. Personality Delinius (or rather Maxwell, as he prefers) is quite an energetic individual with a broad range of talents and interests, which he sometimes tries to pursue all at once. To his friends and colleagues, he tries to be a motivating and inspiring force and often shares certain adventurous ideas of his. He absolutely despises formal situations and accompanying clothing, though he doesn't necessarily disrespect anyone who wears it. Behind his cheerful reputation, however, Maxwell is frequently plagued by dreams of his past, and doesn't actually share this with anyone. To suppress this, he focuses as much of his life on the various projects and interests that he's engaged in - as if to forget his dreams exist. Appearance He usually wears a with over a and a pair of . On his feet are either with (though they are usually dirty) or a pair of . The reason for this altering footwear has yet to be revealed, though it seems to have some significance. On occasion, Maxwell can be seen wearing a . Story in progress. Born as the youngest of three children, Delinius soon took on his second birthname as his most used one to avoid confusion with his older brother, Linsus. Apparently, Maxwell's life largely mirrors the Alpha and Saga timelines, up to the establishment of Isles & Quint. Maxwell (or Max as he came to be called) quickly became an employee and worked hard to reach a decent position in fairly short time. Often working together with Hankvi and Masa, the company's other hard workers, Maxwell proved to be a valuable asset who would even engage in projects outside of his daily corporate business. It is known that he founded a small company of his own, Lumen Ltd, which specialised in the recycling and small-scale production of lamps, and came to be active in improving the Ludusian infrastructure all across the planet. Relationships Maxwell is fairly work-oriented and seems to have limited time spent not working or planning something. Isles & Quint *Hankvi - Maxwell apparently admires Hank's unrelenting working spirit, but tries to lighten the troll's workload on various occasions, much to Hankvi's surprise. The two are considered good friends, both during work and the limited time not spent working by Hank. *Zachary - Zach seems to be slightly confused by the high spirits of Maxwell despite his past, but thinks nothing of it and considers him a friend. Maxwell tends to pull innocent practical jokes on his superior, with varying degrees of success. Outside of this, though, both can be serious when need be. *Baxter - Although Maxwell sometimes engages in serious discussions about business models and related subjects with Baxter, neither experiences this as negative. As well, a running gag between them seems to revolve around the similar sound of their names when abbreviated (Bax and Max), even going to far as to introduce plans for 'The Bax and Max Company', which was revealed to be an innocent joke played on Zachary for laughs. *Samuel - Called 'Sammywell', Samuel is regarded quite highly by Max, as the former's humourous nature and tendency to be silly finds great sympathy with the latter. A bit of friendly rivalry in terms of silliness can be observed between them. *Masa - Maxwell doesn't talk to her quite as much as he would with anyone else, and seems slightly uncomfortable around her. Whether this is due to romantic reasons or something else is vague, but she doesn't seem to hold positive or negative feelings in return. Combat Information Stat trend Maxwell doesn't hold as much magic power as most of his timeline selves, but makes up for this by having more attack strength and defensive ability. *Health: 48 *Strength: 44 *Dexterity: 54 *Magic: 64 *Defense: 42 *Agility: 48 *Level: 44 Attacks in progress. Trivia *Instead of disliking his second name, like most forms of Delinius, he prefers it. *One cannot drink him under the table, because his body apparently does not register alcohol as a substance that can be absorbed. *Maxwell is known to be an avid fan of jazz, and supposedly plays the saxophone. **This has never been verified, though frequent customers of various pubs confirm both this reputation and his apparent immunity to alcohol. * and Maxwell Langton were concepts initially slated to appear in a story abandoned long ago, until the introduction of timelines made it possible to place them elsewhere. *Max is thoroughly scared of the Moriurge as well as banana peels. While the reason for the former seems somewhat reasonable, the latter is silly and came to be from a certain incident. Category:Characters